Miss You
by BerryKyunnie
Summary: [END] Choi Siwon adalah seorang photographer yang sangat tampan dan baik hati. Suatu saat ia menemukan seorang pria cantik dengan sayap putih bersihnya di sebuah gang sempit. Siwon membantu pria cantik yang terluka dan ketakutan tersebut. Kebersamaan mereka membuat sesuatu tumbuh diantara mereka. Namun… /WonKyu/Shounen-ai/ABSURD


**^^ Miss You ^^**

**OneShoot : Miss You**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : -**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : **

**Choi Siwon adalah seorang photographer yang sangat tampan dan baik hati. Suatu saat ia menemukan seorang pria cantik dengan sayap putih bersihnya di sebuah gang sempit. Siwon membantu pria cantik yang terluka dan ketakutan tersebut. Kebersamaan mereka membuat sesuatu tumbuh diantara mereka. Namun…**

**Warning : GaJe, BoyLove, Banyak typos, Bahasa mencoba baku, menyesuaikan EYD, Newbie**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ BerryKyu ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ BerryKyu ^^**

_"__Sepucuk cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Selalu disiram dengan kasih sayang setiap saat. Sesaat, mereka melupakan perbedaan diantara mereka, tidak menyadari akan ada sesuatu yang menanti mereka"_

**#AT SIWON'S ROOM**

**PKL 09.00 A.M**

Sebuah lagu mengalun dari speaker di sebuah kamar yang tampaknya sangat sederhana. Seorang pria berparas tampan dan berpostur tinggi memakai jas cokelatnya. Pria tampan tersebut mematut dirinya di depan cermin berukuran besar tersebut.

Bibir tipisnya terukir sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah dan mempesona.

**Kring!**

Alarmnya tiba tiba saja berbunyi. Dengan langkah cepat pria tampan tersebut mematikan alarmnya tersebut. Ternyata, alarmnya tidak lebih cepat di banding dengan dirinya.

**Wushhh! **

Angin yang bertiup kencang berlalu dari jendela kamarnya membuat kertas kertas yang berdekatan dengan jendela tersebut berterbangan dan berserakkan di lantai.

Pria tampan bernama lengkap Choi Siwon ini menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dan membereskan kertas kertas yang berserakkan dilantai tersebut.

Belum sempat ia memegang kertas tersebut, teleponnya sudah berdering dari saku celananya. Siwon menangkat panggilan itu sambil mengemasi kertas kertas tersebut.

"Ya Hae hyung?"

"Cepatlah, Won. Sebentar lagi akan ada pemotretan"

"Iya, Hyung sebent─"

Sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba tiba saja seluruh barang di kamarnya berguncang hebat. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Siwon melihat dari jendela besar berkaca bening terdapat sesuatu yang entah apa itu dengan ekor apinya.

Tidak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan, Siwon langsung saja memotret penampakan tersebut dengan kameranya. Beberapa gambar telah ia dapatkan. Siwon tersenyum ketika tangkapan gambarnya tidak meleset.

Kemudian, Siwon mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah sederhananya tersebut dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Kalian pasti berpikir kalau Siwon itu miskin dan itu adalah salah besar. Siwon sama sekali tidak miskin, hanya saja ia tidak mau orang melihatnya jelek. Itu saja.

Saat Siwon akan berjalan ke tempat kerjanya dengan berjalan kaki, Siwon melihat police line dan di dalamnya terdapat para polisi mengatasi entahlah benda apa yang jatuh tepat diatas jalan beraspal tersebut. Namun, Siwon mencoba untuk tidak perduli dan kembali mempercepat jalannya.

Siwon memilih jalan yang jauh dari kata ramai tersebut. Siwon melihat seseorang yang tampak aneh di sebuah gang sempit. Siwon berjalan maju dan menemukan seorang pria cantik dengan sayap besar nan putih yang sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya. Badannya terlihat sangat bergetar takut, sepertinya, dia terlihat ketakutan dengan negeri yang baru didatanginya, terlihat sangat asing baginya.

Pria cantik tersebut memandangnya penuh keterkejutan dan refleks sayap putih itu masuk ke punggungnya kembali, Siwon sedikit terlonjak kaget ke belakang melihat sayap itu masuk ke dalam punggung pria cantik tersebut.

Siwon mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan menghampiri pria cantik tersebut dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Siwon bertanya dengan lembut kepada pria cantik tersebut. Pria cantik tersebut mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon, setelah memastikan jika orang yang di depannya ini adalah orang yang baik, pria cantik tersebut menganggukan kepalanya.

Siwon menangkat tubuh pria cantik tersebut dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Pria cantik tersebut melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon agar tidak terjatuh. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah cantik itu bersemu.

.

.

.

**#AT SIWON'S ROOM**

**PKL 09.30 A.M.**

"Duduk lah!"

Ujar Siwon kepada pria cantik tersebut. Pria cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya dan menuruti Siwon untuk duduk di ranjang pria tampan itu.

Sejenak, Siwon keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, Siwon masuk kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Siwon meletakkan kotak P3K itu di meja nakasnya. Lalu, duduk di samping pria cantik tersebut.

Siwon mengeluarkan kapas, penjepit kapas, serta antibiotiok dari kotak P3K.

"Kemari!"

Siwon memutar badan pria cantik itu, lalu membuka kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh pria cantik itu. Lagi lagi Siwon dapat melihat wajah cantik pria yang berada di depannya bersemu merah. Setelah semua kancing kancing kemeja itu terlepas, Siwon membukanya dan membalikkan badan pria cantik tersebut untuk membelakanginya.

Siwon mencelupkan kapas yang berada di penjepit itu ke anti septic lalu mengolesinya pada luka di punggung pria cantik itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Siwon untuk membuat pria cantik tersebut mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, karena tadi Siwon mendengar rintihan kesakitan tertahan dari pria cantik tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun" Pria cantik tersebut menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Siwon tahu kalau pria cantik bernama Kyuhyun ini menahan sakit pada luka nya.

"Cah! Sudah selesai. Kau beristirahat dulu saja, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya polos, lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang Siwon.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah benar benar mengarungi mimpi mimpinya, Siwon pun keluar dari kamarnya. Astaga! Ia lupa menghubungi Donghae, Teman sesama photographer, pasti dia mencarinya sedari tadi.

"Yeobseo, Hyung?"

"YAK! KAU MAU MATI HAH?!"

Siwon menjauhkan telepon tersebut dari telinganya setelah mendengar teriakan dari temannya itu.

"Aishh! Kau berisik sekali, ikan nemo!"

"Kau ini ! Kemana saja kau, kuda hah?!"

"Maaf, Hyung. Ada seseorang yang harus ku jaga disini. Aku absen untuk hari ini ya, Hyung? Ya ya ya?"

Bujuk Siwon dengan suara yang dibuat memohon. Orang di sebrang sana terlihat memutar bola matanya malas dan mulutnya tidak berhenti berkomat kamit tidak jelas.

"Oke! Hanya hari ini!"

"Kau memang baik, Hyung"

Siwon mematikan sambungan telepon itu sedikit terkikik. Hyung satunya itu memang tidak bisa bersikap tegas kepadanya.

Siwon melirik pintu yang berada dibelakangnya. Kemudian tersenyum, dan berjalan ke dapur. Di dalam sana, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak tidur. Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Kyuhyun melirik kearah pintu, memastikan kalau Siwon sudah tidak ada di depan pintu lagi. Kita lihat, luka yang berada di punggung Kyuhyun tampak menghilang dan tidak membekas sedikit pun. Rupanya seorang malaikat bisa licik juga.

Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat licik dan puas, matanya mulai memberat, dan akhirnya pria cantik itu tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

**AFTERNOON**

**PKL 05.00 P.M.**

Siwon meraih handel pintu tersebut, dan membukanya. Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun tidur menyamping dan meringkuk di ranjangnya. Siwon berjalan perlahan ke ranjangnya, dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang tersebut. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap surai eboni itu. Senyum kembali di tampilkan oleh bibirnya.

Hazel caramel itu tiba tiba saja terbuka membuat Siwon langsung meraih kembali tangannya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya, mensejajarkan diri dengan tubuh Siwon.

"Saya lupa menanyakan nama anda"

"Choi Siwon. Panggil saja Siwon"

"Ne, Siwon"

Siwon merasakan hatinya menghangat ketika suara merdu Kyuhyun memanggil namanya malu malu.

"Kamu bisa mandi?"

Pipi itu bersemu saat Siwon menanyakan hal tersebut. Bukan dirinya saja, Siwon pun juga bersemu saat mengatakan hal itu. Siwon sedikit berdehem agar suasana tidak canggung.

"Aku bisa mandi"

Siwon berjalan menuju lemari besarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kemeja putih yang terlihat kecil diantara baju bajunya yang lainnya. Siwon memperhatikan kemeja itu.

"Ini seperti drama saja. Memakai kemeja putih milik pria dan tergoda dengan orang yang memakai kemeja seperti ini. Ckckck" Lirihnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Hidupnya memang mendrama dari dulu.

"Pakailah kemeja ini. Jangan menggunakannya tanpa celana!"

Siwon memberikan kemeja tersebut kepada Kyuhyun, kemudian keluar kamar dengan wajah yang memerah, tanpa di ketahui Kyuhyun tentunya. Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya imut berkali kali, mencoba untuk mencerna kalimat terakhir Siwon. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat tahu apa yang Siwon maksud untuk kalimat terakhirnya.

Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala sofanya. Dari tadi, jantungnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan normal, apalagi ketika ia mengeluarkan kalimat kalimat yang… ahh sudahlah!

Lama kelamaan Siwon pun tertidur. Akhir akhir ini ia tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan baju yang diberikan Siwon, surai eboninya yang basah berantakan membuat dia terlihat… err Sexy?

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan dan mengulet sebentar. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan kameranya yang lain.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Siwon pelan, namun membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak! Aku akan menghidupkan lampu saja. Sebentar lagi akan malam" Dengan wajah menunduk malu Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah lampu lampu yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu membuatnya bisa menggapainya dan menyentuhnya, alhasil lampu itu hidup seolah olah ujung jarinya mempunyai kekuatan magic yang kuat untuk melakukannya, Kyuhyun meneruskan kegiatannya dengan lampu lampu yang lainnya.

Siwon tertawa melihatnya. Hatinya kembali menghangat ketika melihat pria cantik itu tertawa lepas sambil sedikit bersenandung dan menari.

.

.

.

**2 Weeks Later**

Hari hari mereka dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang sudah tumbuh besar di hati mereka masing masing. Untuk sejenak, mereka melupakan kalau mereka itu berbeda. Bagaikan langit dan bumi.

.

Kyuhyun berada di balkon kamar mereka, dengan langkah tertatih Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun berkaca kaca ketika Siwon memakai sayap sayapan di punggungnya. Ia berdiri tepat disamping malaikat temuannya, tangan lembut sang malaikat menyentuh tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi bertengger diatas pagar pembatas

Mereka berdua pun menutup mata. Mungkin, menikmati angin malam yang bertiup lembut dan mungkin mereka sedang membuat secercah harapan untuk mereka kedepannya. Tiba tiba saja seperti sebuah kelopak bunga yang akan bermekaran, sayap Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik punggungnya, hingga terbuka lebar kepakan sayapnya seperti akan memeluk mereka dan melindungi mereka

.

.

.

**3 Days Later**

Siwon sedang menelusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya, ketika melihat kantong belanjaan yang sedang di pegangnya. Ia semakin ingin melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan dengan polosnya ketika ia membawa banyak belanjaan.

Ketika sampai didepan rumahnya, Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena menemukan pintu rumahnya terbuka begitu saja, dari luar ia dapat melihat kertas kertas dan barang barang berserakan. Siwon melanjutkan jalannya sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan waspada.

Kamarnya juga dalam keadaan yang sama dari luar. Berantakan dan pintu yang terbuka. Siwon masuk ke kamarnya dengan cepat. Ada apa dengan rumahnya?

**FLASHBACK **

Ternyata, ada sesuatu yang tidak terduga sedang terjadi pada saat itu. Terlihat, dari mulut gang, dua orang pria berbaju serba putih, mungkin mereka adalah sang pemburu. Mereka berjalan mendekat ke tempat dimana persis ketika sang malaikat duduk ketakutan dengan tubuh yang bergetar waktu kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Salah seorang dari mereka menemukan sehelai bulu yang mereka yakini milik sang malaikat yang sedang mereka cari. Dan salah seorang lainnya menemukan tetesan darah yang berasal dari luka di punggung tepat sayap itu berada. Sepertinya mereka memang berniat mencari sang malaikat, dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang bersama mereka.

"Kita mendapatkannya!"

**FLASHBACK END**

Ketika Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia mendapati dua tamu yang tak diundang sedang mengancam Kyuhyun, sang malaikat cantiknya. Ataukah dua tamu tak diundang itu memaksa malaikatnya untuk mengikuti keinginan mereka untuk meninggalkannya?

Terkejut. Itulah yang Siwon alami ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tiba tiba saja dari seorang tamu tak diundang itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Siwon.

Seketika itu, Siwon merasakan hal aneh terjadi padanya, barang belanjaannya terjatuh begitu saja, berserakan dilantai. Telunjuk tamu tak diundang itu seolah olah memiliki tenaga magic seperti Kyuhyun.

Karena tak tahan menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, Siwon berteriak kesakitan, "Akkkkkkkhhhhhhh"

Kyuhyun menatapnya tak berdaya, ingin membantu tapi dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawan seorang dari kedua tamu tak diundang itu yang sedang menahan Kyuhyun menggunakan kekuatannya. Yang dia lihat Siwon tersungkur ke lantai kamar, mengulurkan tangannya mencoba mengatakan 'Jangan Pergi!', namun mulutnya tidak bisa tergerak.

Tak hanya berhenti disitu, hati Kyuhyun tergerak dan melakukan hal yang tidak di duga oleh kedua tamu tak diundang itu. Ia terlihat sangat marah dengan kedua tamu tak diundang atau bisa di katakan dua pemburu yang mencarinya. Dalam sekejap, ia mengepakan kedua sayapnya selebar mungkin, seketika itu juga dua pemburu tersebut jatuh jauh dari dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak sebuah senyuman terukir dari wajah cantik Kyuhyun, walaupun matanya terlihat berkaca kaca. Sepertinya itu senyuman yang menandakan kalau dia bisa membantu penolongnya dan mungkin tanda dari matanya yang berkaca kaca adalah… perpisahan.

Kyuhyun harus pergi, karena ia sudah menyadari bahwa disini bukanlah tempatnya.

Dengan sekejap, keadaan kembali berubah menjadi seperti dahulu. Ketika Siwon ingin bersiap siap pergi bekerja. Namun, tiba tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Dia tertunduk dan semakin tertunduk. Ia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Disaat ia menunduk, Siwon mendapati sehelai bulu putih di lantai kamarnya. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung, sepertinya ia mengenali bulu ini.

Siwon mencoba mengingat. Seketika itu, dia bangkit dengan cepat melihat kearah luar dan sekeliling di sekitarnya melewati jendela besarnya. Ia merasakan hal aneh, seperti dejavu, dia merasakan pernah mengalami keajaiban yang membawa dirinya kepada sang malaikat.

Siwon tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu ia menghampiri kamera yang terletak di meja kerjanya, kemudian mengotak-atik kamera tersebut. Siwon teringat kalau ia pernah memotret sebuah fenomena, tetapi yang ia dapati hanya seperti sebuah merpati terbang bebas di angkasa .

Dan pada saat itu, Siwon menyadari dan baru saja mengingat kejadian-kejadian aneh yang telah dialaminya. Matanya terlihat berkaca kaca menandakan kalau dia tidak bisa membendung air mata. Ia bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sedih? Atau seperti kehilangan seseorang yang berharga?.

Air mata Siwon pun tumpah saat itu juga. Seluruh perasaan bercampur aduk didalam benak dan pikirannya. Hatinya terasa kosong sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi mata boneka itu, tidak akan ada lagi tawa yang akan memenuhi seluruh rumahnya, tidak akan ada lagi senyuman polos teramat manis itu.

**END**

**Ini sih bukan terinspirasi lagi :3… tapi bener deh, scene nya itu ada yang aku buat sendiri. Beneran '-'V **

**Pendek yah? Maaf ya gak ada kiss nya, jadi bingung ini rated K+ atau T, yahh aku pakai T saja lah… **

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mendukung Berry tetap berkarya. **

**_'_****_Di caci atau di puji, berkarya sampai mati'_**

**Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari MV SM THE BALLAD VOL. 1 – Miss You.**

**Maaf kalau endingnya beneran sad ending huhuhuhu… dan maaf kalau ceritanya gak sesuai dengan keinginan reader, dan reader semakin sreg sama FF Berry **

**YAMRS bakal di lanjut kok yah :3**

**Sorry for typos**

**Mind To RnR?**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu ^^**


End file.
